Dream Girl
by IMSLES
Summary: Gibbs has visions of a woman in his sleep and is surprised to find that she's really out there in the world.  Will he find her?  Will she turn out to be all he dreams she will be?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DREAM GIRL

Ch. 1

He woke with a smile playing on his lips. As he swung his feet over the side of the bed, he shook his head. It wasn't the first night his dreams had conjured up the face that enticed him. It wasn't as if he believed she even really existed. But if she did he would be curious what she was like.

Most of his dreams were black and white. But from them she'd appear, her hair a color he'd never really encountered before: an orange that drew his eyes from everything around her. It framed her face with soft curls down to her shoulders. She would send him a flirtatious smile that reached her blue eyes and he'd find himself smiling in return, only to wake up and her vision vanish.

Each time he saw her in his dreams he remembered her more after he awoke. It wasn't something he gave a lot of thought to, dreams weren't something worth contemplating. Still, when he found time to relax, her image would permeate his thoughts unwarranted. It never interfered with the job. He'd never allow anything to make him lose his focus.

Gibbs entered the squad room surprised to find his team all at their desks working. Slipping in, not wanting to disrupt them, he sat down in time to answer the call on his phone. Three heads lifted to hear what news had come in.

"Grab your gear," he ordered as he hung up, "Dead Petty Officer." He grabbed his coffee and used his phone to call Ducky, flipping the keys to Tony who smiled at his groaning teammates.

The crime scene was a crowded one though the local LEOs appeared to have it taped off well enough. Gibbs meandered his way through the people, the team following close on his heels. Once they got to the location of the body, Gibbs gave out the orders and each agent got to work.

All the pertinent information was taken from the officer first on the scene who had also set aside a couple of eyewitnesses. As Gibbs recorded all the details in his notebook he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He cast a few furtive glances at the throng of on lookers but couldn't pinpoint who it could possibly be.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called to the senior field agent who was taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked hurrying to his side.

"Make sure to get some shots of the looky-loos with that thing," he indicated the camera in his hands.

Shrugging a shoulder Tony replied, "Sure thing, Boss." He made sure to get different angles to include the people in the background. He noticed someone evading the camera's lens and was pleased when he finally captured her.

He smiled looking at her face in the display. She was certainly a unique looking woman. Not really his type, but she caught the eye. Tony wondered if Gibbs would find her attractive with her shoulder length wavy hair that wasn't red, but orange in color- didn't they say that orange was the new red in fashion? That hair combined with her eyes that were a shade of blue reminding him of sunsets over the ocean brought a smile to his face. A tap to the back of his head brought him back to the job at hand as he finished taking the final shots and left his musings to himself.

In the end the witnesses' accounts were enough to aid in identifying the murderer. The Petty Officer had died a heroic death stepping in to prevent the abduction of a young woman. It was his misfortune that the would-be abductor wielded a knife he didn't hesitate to use in slitting open the sailor's throat.

"Guess you won't be needing the crowd shots then," Tony mentioned while handing in his report.

"Maybe," Gibbs stated distractedly. The feeling of being watched that day had taken a backseat when all the evidence had built up. "Actually DiNozzo let me have that memory thing," Gibbs held out his hand.

Tony went to his desk and fished the card out from under some papers and tossed it expertly into Gibbs' open hand. Without looking up Gibbs slid the card into his pocket and thanked the puzzled agent.

As the last of the team bid him goodnight, Gibbs leaned back in his chair with his hands intertwined behind his head. He thought back to that day and wondered if maybe he was losing it. Shaking his head and sitting up he took the memory card from his pocket flipping it between his fingers. He slid it into the slot on his computer and forwarded through the pictures, smirking at some of the shots Tony had taken of his teammates.

When the pictures began to focus on the crowd he slowed down and took a closer look. He noticed what Tony had- the woman avoiding the camera. Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't believe it was possible. It only took a few shots before the final picture appeared and he stopped, staring, unsure he was seeing what was in front of him.

It was her. As impossible or improbable as it could be, it was definitely the woman he'd seen in his dreams. She wasn't smiling though. She looked unsure and confused, probably similar to how he himself most likely looked about now. 'What could've caused her to appear that way?' he wondered.

Knowing she was really out there, he knew he had to find out who she was and where she could be found. How he'd go about doing that without raising suspicions wouldn't be easy. Hell, with his agents' curiosity, it would be nearly impossible.

He printed off a copy and decided to try on his own to get a name at least. They had a list of people from the crime scene perhaps someone there would know her. Gibbs disengaged the memory card and shut down the computer. He left the bullpen with a lighter step than he had in years.

That night he let her enter his dreams, almost willed her in. He was no teenager, but he didn't mind letting his imagination take him along for the ride as he imagined how she'd feel to his touch as he caressed her smooth skin and ran his fingers through her hair. How she'd close her eyes basking in his closeness and drawing him ever closer to her. How her lips would part slightly in anticipation of meeting his; her tongue lightly moistening them. How it would feel to kiss her and hold her close; their bodies each responding to the hunger heightened by the intensifying kisses.

All too soon the alarm woke him. With difficulty he abandoned the dream and got out of bed. He went for a run to clear his head, stopping for a cup of coffee before heading back. As he stood drinking the steaming cup he was thinking of where to begin his search and when. If a new case came in that would certainly take precedent over his personal quest.

Lost in his thoughts he was uncharacteristically surprised by a voice very close behind him.

"Excuse me," a soft voice uttered full of uncertainty.

He turned sure he knew who he would see. He smiled correct in his assumption. The orange hair, the blue eyes and at this moment a shy smile that he returned with a half smile of his own was exactly what he expected.

Using all the experience of remaining unreadable he replied, "Can I help you?"

Her eyes looked down mirroring the uncertainty of her voice. "I was wondering, as cliché as this sounds, if we've ever met before." She lightly shook her head thinking he'd find her to be out of her mind or something of the like.

"No. I don't believe we have," he saw her about to turn away in embarrassment so he quickly added, "But there's no time like the present."

She stopped and looked at him for any sign of sarcasm. Willing to go with her gut on what she'd imagined him to be like in her dreams she introduced herself, "My name's Karin Mackey."

"Nice to meet you Karin. Jethro Gibbs," he held out his hand hoping to make some physical contact with her and have that proof he wasn't still in a dream.

She put her hand lightly in his not sure herself that he was really standing in front of her. Though she'd seen him at that crime scene, she wasn't able to believe she'd truly saw the man that invaded her dreams on and off for weeks.

When their hands touched there was a sense of completeness neither had thought possible to experience again. Gibbs hadn't felt that since he'd been with Shannon and lost her. How many years now had passed? Was this his second chance? Karin had a first love of her own taken away from her when he was fighting in Iraq seven years ago. She never expected to even think about love again, let alone dream one into existence.

Time seemed to stand still as they remained frozen staring into the other's eyes and marvelling in the reality of their dream love in the flesh. Gibbs was the first to break free knowing that he had to return home to shower and get to NCIS. Trying to find the words that would convey he wanted to stay, but had to go, he glanced at his watch and she immediately reacted by pulling her hand back.

"You're going to leave. Aren't you?" she almost accused.

"I wish I could stay," he began and seeing her defeated look he added, "I really do." He put his arm out stopping her from turning away from him with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I have to get to work though," he smiled at her hoping she'd see his sincerity.

She smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you do. Will I really see you again?" she inquired still trying to accept he was directly in front of her.

He nodded, "Yeah. Here's my card." He pulled one from his pocket glad hat he had one in his wallet to give her. Unable to resist but still hesitantly he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek as he passed. As he walked through the door he looked back and gave her an open-handed wave and a smile.

She stood watching him as he picked up his pace into a steady run while holding his card against her chin. His kiss had left a deep permeating warmth, not unlike how she'd felt in her dreams. She gathered her things and left the coffee shop to go back to her apartment. She had some work of her own to finish and this afternoon a phone call to make.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DREAM GIRL

Ch. 2

Gibbs struggled with his need, no his desire to know all about Karin. With all the programming accessible to do background and research on her only a finger's touch a way, granted not his own finger, but Tim would do his bidding if he asked, he managed to convince himself that discovering things about her the old fashioned way would be more rewarding. He looked forward to hearing her tell him about herself. His gut certainly had accepted that she was all he dreamed she'd be.

The day was agonizingly slow as he watched his team go through cold cases, as he met with the director about the upcoming policy changes and as he continued to watch the clock wondering if he should've taken the extra time to get her number, or just use the search to find it, so he could call her instead of having to wait for her to call.

Karin sent the last of her messages and sat back in her computer chair. It had been a more productive work day than she had deemed possible. After meeting Jethro, she couldn't help smiling at his name; she thought she'd be unable to concentrate on any of the assignments she was responsible for.

She looked at the time on the lower right corner of her screen: 4:35. Not entirely sure what kind of schedule Jethro was keeping at work, she debated about calling. Should she wait until 5:00, or would he be rushing out by then? Would he wait to see if she was calling?

'This is ridiculous,' she chided herself. 'You're a mature woman in her thirties. Call him.' She picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. To her surprise it had barely rang before a gruff voice answered, "Gibbs."

"Jethro?" she asked.

"Yes," a softer response. Gibbs looked at his agents who looked at each other and then back to their desks.

"I'm glad I caught you," she shook her head thinking it wasn't a great way to start a conversation. Fortunately, he chuckled.

"Me, too. Actually since you called now, I'll probably be heading out in about fifteen minutes."

"Would you like to meet up somewhere for dinner?" she asked realizing she'd done little more than snack as she worked.

"Sure. Any place you have in mind?" he asked all too aware that the trio around him though furtively avoiding looking at him were intently listening.

She smiled loving that he was letting her choose the place. "How about Chinese? Lo Mein's on C Street?"

"Sounds great. Meet you at fivish." He hung up and mentally kicked himself knowing that it was a habit he'd have to break when he was talking with her. For some reason it seemed rude when he was cutting off communication from her. He searched for the number she called from and hit send. When she answered a bit confused he said quietly, "Sorry about that." Three heads snapped up and looked wide-eyed at their boss.

The rest of the call was short and both said goodbye before it was ended. Gibbs looked around his desk finding it all in order. He reached in his drawer for his gun and badge, and then grabbed his jacket off the chair to go to the elevator. As he passed between Tony and Ziva he ordered, "Don't follow me," and grinned as Tony retook his seat.

"Who was that?" Tony exclaimed once the elevator door closed.

"Do you mean who called or who was sitting there talking?" Tim asked still a bit stunned.

"I am sure Gibbs would tell us, if it were any of our business," Ziva chose to be the voice of reason.

"We need to find out," Tony told his partners.

"No we don't," Tim replied shaking his head. "It's Gibbs' private life. I'm not interfering."

"Come on McTracker. I need you to at least tell me where he's going to be at. I'll go alone," he looked slyly over at Ziva, "Unless someone would like to accompany me."

Ziva shook her head, "I do not think that to be the most intelligent thing to do."

"The saying is wisest thing, Zee-vah," Tony pouted. "But, come on. I bet it's a woman and Gibbs hasn't had the best luck with them."

"And how will you help Tony? Are you going to send him signals? Or perhaps notes passed through strangers to slip to him?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"She has a point. What good will spying on him do? Other than angering him when he catches you?" Tim asked.

Tony humphed, "He's not going to catch me. Now can you see where he went or not?"

"It's your head he'll smack clear off your shoulders," Tim typed into his computer. "Looks like he's picking up dinner at Lo Mein's," Tim showed Tony the screen.

"Hmm… Take out or is he eating in?" Tony wondered aloud, but figuring the answer was obvious.

"This won't tell me that exactly."

"Exactly? What does that mean?" Ziva couldn't believe she was asking.

"Well, if he's there longer than say 15-20 minutes, he probably eating there, otherwise he'd be on his way home," Tim explained.

"Oh, he's eating in, I'm sure of it," Tony nodded confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Tim asked.

"He's said he'd meet her. She must've picked the restaurant, because he didn't mention it." Certain they saw his reasoning he said, "I'm not sure about you two, but I could go for some Chinese."

"I will go with you Tony, but only because I want to give you an excuse to be eating in," Ziva could hardly believe she was joining in his hair-brained scheme.

"Try to keep me out of it," Tim told them.

"You are so in it, McGee," Tony teased. "You may as well come with us. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a good fortune in your cookie."

"Fine! But I'm NOT spying on the boss."

"Let's go," Tony waved at them to hurry along.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DREAM GIRL

Ch. 3

At the restaurant Gibbs requested a table for two, but waited by the door for Karin to arrive. When she walked in, he was pleased by the form fitting black dress she chose that accentuated the athletically firm body beneath it. She smiled warmly at him and kissed him chastely on the side of his mouth wiping at some of the lipstick that smeared there.

Speechless momentarily Gibbs held her hand and motioned with his other to precede him toward their table off to the side. He enjoyed the sway of her hips and wondered just what he might be getting into with this still mysterious woman.

When they reached their table he held out her chair, gently sliding it in as she sat, before taking his seat across from her. It still boggled his mind that she was real. They spent a few minutes in silence perusing the menus, although Gibbs knew exactly what he was ordering.

When their food arrived Gibbs sensed that there were eyes on them. The displeasure crossed over his face.

"What's the matter? They burn your soup?" Karin joked.

Gibbs smirked at her humor, "No. Seems that we have some distant company."

"Really?" she took a quick look around the crowded restaurant. Until that moment she hadn't realized how many people were actually around them. "I don't see anyone paying us any attention," she shrugged.

"To my left. Four tables back. The three hiding behind their menus," he informed her taking a sip of his soup and watching for her reaction.

She was stunned when she realized he'd described them without looking over his shoulder. And covered her mouth to hide her laughter, "It's nice they care." She recognized them as the agents that were with him that day and hoped it wouldn't ruin their evening.

"Yeah, I specifically told them not to follow me," he said sternly so she'd know he had not asked them to be his spies.

"Maybe they were worried. What did you tell them?" she was curious to know how much he shared with them.

"Nothing. My personal life is just that. Personal." he stated it simply. Tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at her he asked, "Should they be worried about me?" He smiled, "Are you dangerous?"

Despite the questions Karin couldn't fight the thrill his tone evoked in her. She teased back, "I suppose I could be." Seeing his amusement she added, "I don't think there's anything to fear from me, except perhaps the things I write."

"You're a writer?" he raised his eyebrows. She seemed a more adventurous person than he considered most writers to be. Then, again, McGee was a writer and he certainly had plenty of adventures on the job.

"Actually, I'm a free lance journalist," she clarified.

Gibbs almost choked on his soup. "A reporter?" the question had an accusatory edge to it.

She shook her head, "No. I write articles for magazines. Mostly travel and nature pieces."

He nodded lightening his tone again, "Oh. So you travel a lot?"

She shrugged one shoulder, 'Not as much as you might expect. Once or twice a month, a weekend here and a weekend there. Most information I gather from other sources. I try to combine most of my travels to cover as many different topics as I can."

"Were you gathering any research at my crime scene?" he looked at her curiously wondering if she was considering branching off into other areas of reporting.

"No, I was meeting a friend nearby and stopped to see what all the commotion was about with the crowd gathering. Then I saw you," she stopped not sure she could ever tell him why that had intrigued her.

"You saw me and what?" her sudden end to that sentence caught his attention.

"It's silly and you'll think I'm crazy. I'd rather wait until or third or fourth date to delve into my insanity," she tried to laugh him off the topic.

But Gibbs sensed there was something similar going on with her, though he had no idea how he could possibly explain seeing her in his dreams.

Karin was given a slight reprieve when Gibbs' phone rang. He answered, not taking his eyes off of her now reddening face.

As they entered Lo Mein's, Ziva suddenly stopped. Tony turned to her silently asking with arms extended what was wrong.

"This is not right Tony. We should not be here. Gibbs is not going to appreciate this," her gut was tight and screaming at her to turn and leave.

"You need to eat don'tcha? We're only here to eat. If it just so happens that Gibbs is here too, it's only a coincidence," he tried to sound casual, but cringed himself knowing what his boss believed or didn't believe about coincidences.

"Fine, but it'll be on your shoulders."

"It's head, but let's get going so we can get a table already."

They couldn't believe their luck that a table not too close was available and that they were led right to it. Tony only needed a glimpse of the woman to recognize her. "That woman was at the crime scene."

Tim looked at her and shook his head. "Are you sure? I don't recognize her as anyone we interviewed."

"You weren't taking the pictures McGee! I know it's her. That hair for one thing is not very common. It took me a few shots to finally capture her face."

"Why was that Tony? She could not stand to look at you?" Ziva teased smiling.

Tony smirked at her answering, "No it was obvious she didn't want to be photographed."

"But why?" Tim asked still looking at the woman. He noticed her head suddenly pop up and look around the room. "Crap. Gibbs knows we're here," he lowered his voice and picked up his menu.

Following their partner's attempt at camouflage Tony and Ziva looked over and saw the couple talking closer together over their table and her eyes zeroing in on them.

"I have to call and tell him," Tony told his teammates.

"No. How will you explain us being here?" Tim put his hand on Tony's phone.

Pulling the phone away from Tim and flipping it open Tony replied, "We're eating dinner," like it was the simple truth. He hit the speed dial for Gibbs and waited for him to answer.

"Gibbs," was barked into his ear. "This better be important DiNozzo."

Tony cringed slightly at the underlining threat, but knew what he had to say was important. "It is boss. That woman you're with was at the crime scene. I think she might be stalking you."

"Do I look like a dupe to you? I know she was there."

"You do?" Tony was clearly confused.

"What I don't know is WHY you three knuckleheads are here spying on me!" he growled.

"We're just eating dinner Boss," Tony listened but didn't hear a response. The response came as a quick, but solid swat to the back of his head. "Thanks, Boss," Tony said shrinking into his seat.

The waitress arrived to take their orders and Gibbs told her, "They'll be taking theirs to go."

"But Boss?" Tony whined, but the glare shot his way was all the incentive he needed to agree.

Gibbs returned to his table and smiled at Karin who seemed to have enjoyed the display. "Guess you showed them who the boss is."

"Got that right," he smirked and tilted his drink toward her before taking a swig. It took another fifteen minutes before they were 'alone' again.

He learned she liked to discover places off the beaten path for people to visit and enjoy. That included small towns and parks that offered a variety of charm, culture, flora and animals that were a wonder to view in their natural habitats.

She had grown up in St. Louis, but after she married she lived on Marine bases around the world. They had been married for over ten years, but never had any children. After her husband had been killed she was sad that she'd never have a part of him to remember him by. But through the years as she delved deeper into her career she was resolved to being alone. She didn't talk much about her marriage wanting to keep things on a simple plane, to his credit Gibbs barely blinked at her mention of it at all.

"So, Jethro," she wiped her mouth gently with her napkin and tossed it lightly on her plate, "What deep dark secrets lie in your past?" She smiled waiting to see what he would tell her.

Not taking the bait of that loaded question, he leaned his head to the side slightly, "If I told you, they wouldn't be secrets now. Would they?"

"Well what can you tell me?" she leaned in putting her elbows on the table and her chin on her entwined fingers.

He narrowed his eyes thinking of what to share. "I grew up in a small mining town in Pennsylvania. Joined the Marines when I was 18 and served with them until 1991, when I retired to start at NCIS, then known as NIS."

"I figured you for a Marine," she grinned seeing some of the telltale signs she recognized. "Why did you retire? You couldn't have been too old."

Though the inquiry was innocent enough Gibbs' back stiffened. He wasn't able to reveal those details yet. 'Maybe one day,' he surprised himself thinking, but all he told her was, "It was a personal reason." Thankfully she accepted that, at least outwardly.

Inwardly she was wondering what lay beneath his hardened exterior. Remembering how he'd dealt with his agent there was little doubt he was a man who wouldn't tolerate any nonsense. Yet there was some glimmer of mischievousness that surfaced despite his demand for respect.

She looked into his blue eyes that held only softness at the moment. He left money on the table for the tab and a nice tip as he stood to help her up from her seat one hand extended to take hers and the other on the back of her chair. As they walked back to the front of the restaurant he held her about the waist partly because there was still a growing clientele gathering, but the touch indicated he just wanted to be close to her.

Once outside on the sidewalk he asked, "Would you like to come to my place for a night cap or some coffee?"

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped, "Not if your coffee is as strong as I remember Marine coffee being." She was glad he smiled at the reference to her former life. "Besides as much as I WANT to be with you, I don't think either of us is quite ready for that."

"No?" he pulled her closer to him.

"Well physically, yes," she smiled. "I was referring more to emotionally."

Though she was being honest and trying to keep it light he pulled back looking at her questioningly.

"What are you hoping for?" he stared into her deeper blue eyes, almost like sapphires in the darkening night.

"I'm not sure I'm hoping for anything, at least not right now." A flash of her dream played in her mind and her cheeks warmed as if he could read the images inside.

He lightly stroked her blush, a smile of wonderment on his face. She was so much the vision of his dreams, but he knew that wasn't a thought he could share. Instead he felt his lips drawn like a magnet to steel to hers, slowly. His eyes closed as his left arm curved around her waist and his right hand held the back of her head lightly as his fingers combed through the strands.

Willingly her mouth opened to his more fervent kisses and she wrapped her arms around him. Lost in the ecstasy they were unaware of place and time, both relishing the reality of a dream, yet more so.

Though Karin had been the one to suggest not rushing into things, it was Jethro that pulled from the kiss first. A look of awe at the effects of their kiss played on his face as she tried to keep herself from falling into him.

She managed to pull herself together. "I should be getting home. Walk me to my car?" she asked softly, still a tad breathless.

Gibbs nodded taking her elbow in one hand and holding her hand in the other. It was a short walk and she stopped to unlock the door feeling him close behind her before his hands took her shoulders gently to turn her around to face him again.

"Jethr…" she began before his mouth stopped her. Unable to resist she gave herself into the kiss and let her own hunger search his mouth. He responded allowing her access before reclaiming his own search.

Taking a breath, she spoke unwittingly, "Better than I'd imagined."

His smirk alarmed her realizing he'd heard what she'd said. "You imagined this," he kissed her again teasingly.

"More like dreamed," she breathed honestly unable to look at him. She shook her head not believing she revealed that to him.

"Dreamed?" he asked, but his tone was curious not mocking as she feared.

"I told you you'd think I'm crazy," she looked for any sign he might already be on that train of thought, but he only looked mildly bewildered.

"Go on," he encouraged not convinced that he was hearing what he thought she was saying. 'Could she possibly have dreamed of him as he had of her?'

"The past month or so I've had images of you appearing in my dreams. I know it's crazy, right?" she argued. "But I didn't think it was anything until I actually saw you and then…" she threw her hands up not knowing what else she could say.

He stood staring at her making her nervous. She began to turn wanting nothing more than to escape his scrutiny and forget she ever said anything, but he stopped her with his hand cupping her cheek so he could turn her face toward his own. "You're no more crazy than I am," a choked laugh broke the tension.

She leaned her face into his calloused hand and looked at him quizzically, "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

Never a man of many words Gibbs sighed, "Your face is like my dream come true."

"You dreamt of me?" she asked dubiously.

"Maybe we are both crazy," he jested. "But right at this moment I don't care."

"Me neither," she sighed inviting him to kiss her again.


End file.
